


Mission Accomplished

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character(s) death, Gen, M/M, the end of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们有始有终<br/>They accomplished what they've started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DEAR JinkyO for Beta  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO)  
> Sorry I don't know how to make a link m(_ _)m

 

Title：Mission Accomplished

Author：水蓝色的鱼 @ 披着灯笼的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Category：Gen

Character：Bear， The Machine

Relationship：Harold Finch/John Reese(Implied), Harold Finch & Lionel Fusco(Implied)

Rating：G

 

 **Warning** **：**

大结局向，角色死亡

The end of the whole story, Character(s) death

 

 **Summary** **：**

他们有始有终

They accomplished what they've started

 

 

**A/N:**

 

片段灭文，大结局向

 

这只是一个脑洞，一个段子，逻辑硬伤什么的就暂时放一边吧_(:з」∠)_

既然写出309和411的编剧升职了，厨师傅成了餐厅头头了，那么以后的盒饭供应也就妥妥滴不用担心了吧，嗯

 

狗还活着，放心

依旧，你说有CP就有，你说没有CP就没有，片段灭文，就是这样随意

**慎入慎入慎入，重要的事情说三遍**

 

理论上不接受人身攻击，谢谢

 

If you want to take this ficlet as (implied) slash, that's ok, if you want to take this as Gen, that's fine.

 

Thank you 1000 times to Dear JinkyO ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO ),

thanks for the Beta work ❤

 

 

**===== Mission Accomplished =====**

 

 

NYPD，第八分局。

 

一条伤痕累累的狗不知怎么跑到了凶案组的地盘，见到途经此地的Iris Campbell医生，它竟然冲上去凶悍地露出尖牙，吠叫过后却又缩了回去。

 

女医生吓了一跳，旁边有男警员及时将恶犬按住。

 

有人认出，“这不是以前Fusco偶尔带过来的那条狗嘛，怎么到这儿来了？”

也有人唏嘘，“听说是他朋友的，可惜……”

还有人记得，招呼道，“Bear，你爸爸呢？怎么伤成这样没人管？”

 

Bear就那么瞪着仅剩的一只眼，呼哧呼哧喘气，趴在Fusco空荡荡的办公桌下，时不时凑近最底层的抽屉，嗅一嗅，软软呜咽几声。

 

抽屉被拉开，里面本应是空的，谁知道竟然扔着一条深紫色的羊绒围巾，明显不是Fusco的风格。狗狗眼中露出急切的神情，趁人不备，拧过脖子叼了围巾，一瘸一拐地跑走了。

 

NYPD, 8th Precinct.

 

A dog covered in bruises appeared from nowhere in the Homicide department. It barked fiercely at the first sight of Dr. Iris Campbell as she passed by, then it flinched back.

 

The doctor was startled. A couple of male officers came to quickly subdue the savage animal.

 

One officer recognized the dog the dog and asked, "Is that the dog Fusco used to be with sometimes? How did it get here now? "

Another officer sighed, "I heard this dog belongs to his friend, what a pity..."

An officer who remembered the dog asked, "Bear, where is your Dad? How did you get hurt like this?"

 

Bear just stared at them with his one good eye, panted heavily, and lay down under Fusco's empty desk. He sniffed the bottommost drawer and then whined again and again.

 

One of the officers opened the drawer. There should have been nothing in it but in fact, a dark purple cashmere scarf was there, obviously not Fusco's style. Bear looked upset, longing and anxious. He struggled to carry the scarf off in his mouth, and run away lamely.

 

 

【ACCESSING RECORDS】

 

战略评估

EVALUATING STRATEGIES

.

.

方案选定

OPTION SELECTED

.

首要目标：撤退

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE:

EVACUATE ASSETS

FATHER, ADMIN, ASSET, ANALOG INTERFACE

存活几率：1.32%

CHANCE OF SURVIVAL: 1.32%

.

.

首要目标失败

PRIMARY OBJECTIVE FAILED

.

FATHER: TERMINATED

ADMIN: TERMINATED

ASSET: TERMINATED

模拟交互界面：损坏，不可修复

ANALOG INTERFACE: IRREPARABLE DAMAGED

 

 _Finch_ _腹部中枪，倒在地上无法移动分毫。眼看着对方瞄准，Reese_ _顾不上抹去模糊视线的血水，咬牙扑到他身前，把人裹在怀里，为他挡住扫射而来的子弹。_

 _Fusco_ _丢下被杀手扭断脖子的Root_ _，端起MP5_ _直面枪火，给TM_ _争取到了最后一点发动绝境反击的时间。_

 

_Finch got shot in his abdomen, fell down and couldn't move. Through his bloody sight Reese noticed where the killers were aiming, so he just pounced on the shorter man without any hesitation and held his friend in an embrace and kept him from all the vicious bullets._

_Fusco laid Root aside, her neck was totally broken by a killer. He took his MP5 and, facing all of the enemies, bought The Machine one last chance to strike back._

 

 

FILE NAME: SORRY FATHER I FAILED YOU

CLEARANCE: TOP SECRET

EXPIRATION: PERMANENT

.

LOOP OFF

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
